


戒指

by avivatang



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erebor, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mizimel - The Hobbit fanbook, Pining, Romance, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avivatang/pseuds/avivatang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林的回答是好——可比尔博真的没搞明白问题是什么。但同时至尊魔戒偷偷缓解了索林的尴尬——而比尔博在本故事的四分之三部分中都一点也不轻松。</p>
            </blockquote>





	戒指

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718935) by [Erinye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinye/pseuds/Erinye). 



> 此文收录于哈比人同人合集MIZIMEL

“好，”索林说。

 

实际上他或许有点上气不接下气，不过他可是大老远从议事厅赶来。 _跑来，_ 有人可能会这样想，要不是他作为山下国王以某种国王般的仪态从那座山里穿过的话。毕竟，一点点锻炼有益于索林持重而且一点也不老成的—— _奇力谢谢你的关心_ ——年纪。

 

索林环顾四周，期待着他最忠实的伙伴们的欢呼。

 

德瓦林正在磨他的斧子，假装没在意年轻的欧力在给他画画；而欧力则假装没发现德瓦林的斧子已经够锋利了。朵力正在为了某桩 _看在老天的份上我一点也不想知道_ 的不正经勾当朝诺力吹胡子瞪眼；同时毕佛正留神着不让庞伯被巴金斯老爷在大家等候国王时招待他们的馅饼给噎死。奇力和菲力正在即兴创作一首最烦人的歌曲，献给哈比人们推测中硕大的蛋蛋（ _绝对没有在聆听_ ）；巴林、葛罗音和欧音则进行着一场重要的政治讨论——极其重要以至于巴林和葛罗音实际上是在大吼大叫好让欧音听清。

 

索林出于某个特定的目的召集了远征队的矮人们而他现在被他们热情欠奉的表现和缺席的祝贺而搞得有点意兴阑珊。但索林依旧对他的伙伴们展露慈父般的微笑：他感到自己心胸宽大，而且来点友好的乐子没什么好鄙视的——只要奇力和菲力的歌曲别传到他妹妹耳朵里就行（不然她会把它印出来远销到河谷镇去）。

 

这时，索林眼角瞥见波佛站在比尔博身旁摸着哈比人的手肘。索林的笑容掉落下来：这真是 _胡闹_ ，他的矮人们应该知道要如何表现得更好，这里没有秩序、没有尊重、没有……

 

“好 _什么_ ？”比尔博·巴金斯抬头看向索林问道。

 

比尔博正穿着白色围裙而手指上沾着几点生面团；蜜棕色的卷发垂落到哈比人额头上，因为炉子的热量而有些汗湿。巴金斯老爷看起来在这间索林为他建造而远征队也常常聚集的厨房里自在舒适，除了他现在正挂着的些许迷惑表情外。

 

索林的嘴唇伴随他对巴金斯老爷展露笑容而扯动。比尔博立刻回以笑容，但即便他给予国王鼓励般的微笑，他似乎比刚才更困惑了。索林的微笑变得不自然起来，虽然他希望能装出一副有预谋的样子：比尔博好像开始担心起来，因为索林的笑容一直挂着，矮人的下巴都开始酸痛了。

 

“索林，你不舒服吗？”哈比人问。他似乎正要去摸索林前额来查看热度，不过他停下来把双手在围裙上擦了擦。“你看起来脸色发白，”比尔博仔细观察索林的脸沉思道。“哦，现在你又脸红了！肯定是发烧，你为了想出侮辱瑟兰迪尔的使臣们的新法子用力过度啦；我们应该叫欧音……”

 

“我的回答是 **好** ！”索林几乎大吼道。

 

屋子陷入寂静。十三双眼睛盯着索林，但正是那第十三双眼睛让他感到自己像一个胡子都没长齐的矮人一样幼稚可笑。他希望自己没有吓到比尔博——在他于中土史上索林·橡木盾最可耻的那天做出的那个无耻行为*被原谅后，他就郑重地暗自发誓再也不会吓到巴金斯老爷了。（译注：这个行为应该是指五军之战前索林于伊鲁勃城墙上试图掐死比尔博未果后将其驱逐）

 

不过比尔博温柔的眼睛只是镇定地望着索林。

 

“我明白 _那_ 部分，索林；非常感谢你用与众不同的吼叫方式来宣布，”比尔博半是皱眉半是微笑地说。“但问题是什么？”

 

索林张开嘴。他看向巴林寻求建议而他的老友点点头。索林闭紧了一会儿眼睛。然后他与当年准备挑战阿佐格的决心（这或许导致比尔博愈发担忧的表情）来迎接在前方等待他的命运。

 

“索林？”哈比人问，他的嗓音泄露出某种不安。

 

“Turgel！*”索林低声叹道。（译注：Turgel在矮人语里大意是看在胡子的份上）

 

他冲上前去，一只大手握住比尔博后颈，手指抓进哈比人的卷发直到索林的头靠上比尔博的。索林隐约听到奇力小声说：“ _为啥舅舅想去给伯金斯老爷一记头槌？_ ”，然后菲力亲切地回答道“ _或许他想证明自己不会像上次那样再让比尔博头痛好几个礼拜。_ ”想到那两个臭小子终有一天将会统治伊鲁勃索林就可能会大哭。现在保持活着的状态突然变得非常重要——不，这和巴金斯老爷的吐息喷在索林唇上或者他柔软的卷发在索林指间一点关系也 _没有_ 。

 

一开始——索林永远不会承认——真的和头槌惊人相似。

 

他感觉到比尔博的喘息而他俩的鼻子撞在一块儿，然后索林才意识到自己没法在保持头部正直的同时亲吻比尔博。他回想起巴林曾经说过什么在一段交往中妥协弯曲的必要性——索林 _不_ 记得德瓦林对 _弯曲_ 报以粗俗的窃笑。

 

他歪过头而他的嘴终于对上了哈比人的。那…… _很小_ 。带着微微的面粉味，而且哈比人的嘴唇因为比尔博频繁走去河谷镇的路上遭遇的冷冽寒风而皴裂。索林瞬间想到他本该一路上陪着比尔博，确保哈比人不会穿得太少，嘴唇一直有温暖的保护。他感到比尔博在他嘴边哼哼然后他努力回忆着哈比人的习俗是否禁止接吻时用上一点舌头；但索林 _几乎_ 确定哈比人的习俗严格地要求必须用舌头：出于对巴金斯老爷的尊重他非常乐于遵守。当比尔博发出一记奇怪的声音时，索林怀疑哈比人的一点舌头和矮人的一点舌头不一样，他们的身材比例差太多了。这念头对索林的情绪产生了某种奇怪的作用（ _情绪，不是裤子，关裤子什么事？_ ），不过那个亲吻没了一开始的笨拙而他也不再听到奇力对于他舌头长度的评论—— _谁能想到啦……舅舅平时话那么少！_

 

巴金斯老爷似乎依然对整件事震惊得不得了，少了些索林在目睹过哈比人在面对敌人和朋友时大发脾气后曾期待会有的热情——不是说索林曾对巴金斯老爷的脾气做过白日梦。无论怎么说索林暗自大度地接受被一位国王亲吻不是一件无足轻重的小事；因此他不会纠结于哈比人的身体和头脑被他矮人特有的魅力所征服。不过索林希望他勇敢的飞贼能很快适应。 _每天_ 。

 

索林有点吃惊巴金斯老爷突然往后退。矮人放开他，想着现在自己要得到比尔博的回话了，有远征队全体成员见证，然后他们可以继续整个订婚事宜。可是哈比人似乎呆立当场，双手捂住嘴；他蓝灰色的眼睛惊讶得瞪大还有别的什么东西令索林想——表现得体，还会想什么？

 

和这个哈比人结婚，举办一场盛宴去提醒瑟兰迪尔谁才是最有钱最高贵的国王，发表意义深远将会载入伊鲁勃史册的演讲。然后他有义务将比尔博带去 _他们的_ 卧室。接着……

 

接着比尔博逃走了。

 

一等哈比人消失在门口，厨房里一片混乱，而索林站在中央，一个一个看着他的同伴们。波佛真的在 _斥责_ 他？索林瞧见朵力正对最近的一堵墙报以意想不到的兴趣，而德瓦林则一边朝他的国王皱眉一边挡住欧力的眼睛；菲力和奇力半是偷笑半是激动又调皮地大叫，庞伯已经停止进食而大张着嘴盯着他的国王，葛罗音显然在和诺力打赌。而毕佛则提议他俩去 _开房_ ——这是对他生动形象的手势最文雅的翻译了。

 

最终巴林走近索林轻轻拍拍他的胳膊。

 

“伙计，别太在意。你只是惊到他了，”巴林道。

 

“ _惊到？_ ”索林重复，他的嗓音尴尬得沙哑。“难道我没瞧见他拿着 _戒指_ 吗？很明显巴金斯老爷打算向我求婚，正如我了解到哈比人的传统要求交换戒指作为正式订婚的标准。我们矮人没这个习惯，但我很乐意尊重我未来丈夫的情绪，在这件事以及其他更多事情上。”

 

连波佛似乎也对这条信息大吃一惊，索林得意洋洋地笑了。最后远征队的矮人们看起来都信服了——他自豪地鼓起胸膛。比尔博的缺席多少有点破坏气氛，但厨房里接下来响起的话则让事态更恶化。

 

“舅舅，什么事情让你觉得 _在所有矮人里_ 伯金斯老爷打算跟你结婚？”

 

索林不知道要是奇力时不时消失关进地牢，伊鲁勃的稳定会受多大影响；但巴林把国王推出厨房——难度不大因为索林的膝盖已经软成了布丁。显然是因为冥思苦想着将伊鲁勃的未来交给他的继承人们；背叛他的发软膝盖和任何一个哈比人都没关系。也和索林绝对健康的年纪没有关系。

 

总之索林靠上了墙壁，以防万一。

 

“去和他说，”等走廊里只有他俩时巴林道。

 

“我刚对他说过，”索林嘟囔。

 

“你本该去 _请求_ ，”他的老友叹气。“而不是把你的回答给他。”

 

“可他知道我在说什么。他 _肯定知道_ ，”国王坚称——因为国王们都是 _坚称_ ；他们不会撅嘴。

 

“他或许需要戳一下，”巴林提议。

 

“喂，我还以为你不屑于提出那种粗鲁的建议呢，我的朋友，比你的弟弟层次要高点，”索林立刻回嘴。

 

巴林瞪着他。索林瞪回去。索林意识到巴林刚才是在 _打比方_ _*_ ：索林不知道要是国王时不时消失关进地牢，伊鲁勃的稳定是否会遭受影响。

（译注：索林以为戳一下就是真的去用【消音】戳比尔博的【消音】）

 

不过最后他还是听从建议走去比尔博房间， 他佝偻着背，脸上挂着最可怕的愁容。在去哈比人住处的路上，索林再次思考了一番他对整件事的了解程度，因为奇力鲁莽的问题动摇了他的信心。

 

在大战后，索林都不敢奢望巴金斯老爷会接受他的道歉或者在返回夏尔之前在伊鲁勃逗留一段时间的邀请。但比尔博，忠实地保留着他令索林惊讶困惑的恼人而可爱的习惯，他原谅了他而且在伊鲁勃安顿下来。好吧，不是 _这样的_ 顺序。比尔博先是被远征队说服留下来过冬然后在春天再上路回家；这让索林有时间赢回哈比人的友谊。这花了八个月。又五天。还有许多次争吵和误解——三十五场争吵和七十八次误解。不是说索林曾经数过或者直接下令记录于伊鲁勃史册里。总之，索林和比尔博现在关系融洽。他们交谈；他们在众人面前互相微笑；他们甚至对在城门上那天发生的事开过玩笑（起码比尔博尝试过一次，在晚餐时；索林实际上脸色煞白而德瓦林用了两小时以及一记漂亮的拍头才在第二天早上把国王从屋里拽出来）。接着，在大战后一年多，随着山下王国缓慢但稳定地恢复昔日繁华，巴金斯老爷说他很想家并且打算要返回夏尔。然而他从没真的开始制定旅行计划，而矮人们全都乐于留住他们的飞贼而不是催促他回去。但巴金斯老爷渐渐变得脾气古怪郁郁寡欢，而索林感觉到他俩之间和乐融融的气氛逐渐减少，相互间现在只是客套而不是和善。对索林来说这个十分令人困惑，因为他还以为自己和巴金斯老爷之间正要发生点 _什么_ ，可突然却发现什么都没有。

 

某天晚上，索林下定决心要和比尔博谈谈。他发现哈比人的房门稍稍敞开于是他朝里窥看：他瞧见巴金斯老爷坐在床沿，正全神贯注地凝视着用大拇指和中指捏着的一枚小小的金戒指。比尔博对那枚小指环那么专注，以至于索林可以不被察觉地走开，他感觉到自己刚才窥看到某个私人时刻，自己的造访不会受到欢迎。

 

国王不知道对自己目击的东西怎么办，但比尔博最近烦躁不安的表现和刚才哈比人看着那么不起眼的首饰时困扰的目光引起了索林的注意。于是索林对其他人下令去搞清楚那戒指的意义。

 

在欧力的帮助下，巴林翻遍了伊鲁勃图书馆剩余的馆藏去搜寻介绍哈比人习俗的书籍，但他们的问题没有得到解答——矮人从未感到有必要去了解其他种族文化除了些诸如 _我们应该用斧子砍他们骨骼结构的哪部分_ 这类的问题。然后巴林转而寻求河谷镇人类的帮助，向那些曾到过西方更可能熟悉哈比人文化的人索取信息。

 

最终巴林向索林呈报了调查的结果： _戒指_ 是哈比人婚姻习俗的一部分。哈比人会交换朴素的金或银戒指来庆祝订婚然后他们会戴着它们作为相互忠诚的象征；有时在婚礼过后他们手上还会继续戴着订婚戒指。

 

在那刻，索林看清了形势：比尔博希望和他结婚。

 

他和哈比人之间一直有点 _什么_ ——他们的旅途没给他们太多机会细想儿女情长，但索林能够看清哈比人在被座狼群追逐和被蜘蛛丝裹住之间那段时期是如何迷恋上自己的。至于他自己，索林或许没有一直都欣赏哈比人，但他现在真的喜爱他并且不再对比尔博的优点和美德视而不见。

 

假如巴金斯老爷想和他结婚，索林会不假思索地接受：哈比人帮助他夺回伊鲁勃，他欠他的，不是吗？

 

而且，说实话，索林 _的确_ 挺喜欢结婚这想法。

 

他在比尔博陪伴时常常大笑并且极其重视哈比人的建议；索林甚至怀疑哈比人的意见诡异地影响了他在一系列场合下的行为，将他从危机四伏的外交场合中拖出来，并且免于任何囚禁、斩首或是生动的咒骂。那将可能会是某种丑闻—— _山下国王与一个哈比人结婚！_ ，但索林咨询过巴林古老法律，没有任何禁止此事的条款——伊鲁勃的立法者绝对缺乏想象力。相对地，索林能轻易想象出比尔博在统治伊鲁勃的艰巨任务中协助他，而且他很高兴地发现巴林，他的老友和顾问，同意他的观点。

 

要是没有袋底洞的比尔博·巴金斯，索林可能做得差多了。

 

再说，把他未来丈夫亲得神魂颠倒的欲望一点也没错，对吧？还有在心里默默记着各种各样将会在他们婚床上发生的 _美妙无比_ 的事情也没错。索林有责任取悦他的丈夫，而且老天见证，索林将会取悦他那个勇敢、温和、狡猾、巧舌如簧的丈夫……这时候通常国王的思绪脱轨转向对比尔博舌头的危险幻想。

 

“巴金斯老爷？”索林敲门问道。

 

“进来，索林，”比尔博回答，他语气充满逆来顺受，而不是索林之前期待的纯粹喜悦。矮人走进屋子发现哈比人站在写字桌旁。看来巴金斯老爷正准备写信，因为他准备了几张羊皮纸和墨水。“你想要什么？”比尔博问，明显对索林瞥视他的书桌不高兴。

 

索林震惊于哈比人问题的直白：他猜测巴金斯老爷还是没有攒足勇气向他求婚，于是一个大度的微笑爬上国王的嘴唇。索林愿意纵容比尔博在他们订婚问题上的羞涩——实际上他还觉得那好迷人。

 

“我的回答是 _好_ ，巴金斯老爷，我会和你结婚，”索林慢慢说道，视线没有离开比尔博。因为这正是他应该做的，而不是因为眼前的景象很可爱。“你会 _什么_ ？”比尔博气急败坏地说，“你为何要……我都还没有……”他试图说。

 

“比尔博，”索林打断他，惊讶于自己话语中温暖的宠爱。

 

他靠近哈比人，努力用自己的身躯和语调把所有比尔博需要的安全感传达过去。索林甚至好奇哈比人是否可能会因为情绪过载而晕倒。

 

幸运的是巴金斯老爷有个强壮健硕的矮人供他差遣；而索林将会照料哈比人，用双臂把他抱起然后放到床上。索林带着某种期待看着比尔博，不过当哈比人没有转向晕倒那部分戏码后，索林被迫再次开口说话：

 

“没必要再装糊涂啦。我知道你的打算：对你的爱意我倍感荣幸，而我将会为你忍耐此事以及更多事情。”

 

“ _忍耐？_ ”

 

这回比尔博的语调扬起令人紧张不安的高音。索林的头脑开始领悟到某种东西——他把它赶走了。

 

“我瞧见过你拿着订婚戒指，”他直言不讳。

 

“戒指？ _什么_ ……”比尔博大张着嘴，接着扮了个鬼脸。他匆匆把手塞进自己马甲口袋从里面掏出金戒指。比尔博捏住指环，抬手举到索林鼻子底下。“你说的是这枚戒指么，索林·橡木盾？”正是索林那天晚上看到的那枚。或者起码他是这么认为的，鉴于那小玩意十分常见，在宝藏大厅搞不好有几百个那样的戒指，假如他父亲和祖父曾费神去收集如此朴素的首饰的话。要是让索林来挑选的话，他会为他的飞贼找出全中土最珍贵的戒指；不，还要好：他会去锻冶作坊为他未来的夫婿亲手打造一枚戒指。他将亲自拣选金属和宝石，然后造出独一无二的那枚戒指，让所有人只消一看到比尔博手指上的指环就能了解索林的感情。换言之，索林的 _感激之情_ 。

 

不过这基本上不重要。那戒指本身微不足道；但蕴藏的意义可不一般。索林真的不在乎它是金的或是仿金的，而他会好好珍惜它，只是因为那是巴金斯老爷向他求婚的方式。

 

索林过去从没想到事情会像现在这样：他对自己该采取哪些步骤来进行合乎礼仪的求婚逐渐变得困惑。他该同样送巴金斯老爷一枚戒指吗？还有为啥哈比人没把戒指戴到索林指头上？

 

索林以为巴金斯老爷在挑战他，瞧瞧他是否有胆主动出击。矮人阿尔法的天性开始爆发，索林咆哮一声：他一只手迅速握住比尔博手腕接着用另一只手拿走戒指。

 

他隐隐约约瞧见比尔博一刹那的惊诧还有哈比人脸色的惨白——而他以为他们要进入晕倒的环节了。但巴金斯老爷坚决地保持着清醒并且试图拍开他。因此，出于他独有的混合着固执的决心以及曾让他置于伊鲁勃王座上、面对危险的绝对愚蠢，索林动手要将戒指戴上比尔比指头上。国王对比尔博文雅的嘴里吐出的脏话叹为观止——那是哈比人的风俗么？——不过他已决心接受他未来夫婿的怪癖还有……

 

_噗。_

 

比尔博消失了。不是那种在月光下邂逅后情人的身影缓慢又浪漫地消失于阴影中，像在精灵诗歌中描写的那样。不是说索林曾查询过 _任何_ 精灵诗歌来为他对巴金斯老爷该作何行为寻找灵感。总之，那没啥帮助——精灵们一如既往地无用又讨厌，就连写诗也一样。

 

比尔博突然消失在眼前而矮人只剩写字桌为伴。索林甚至没意识到自己放开了比尔博的手腕，他只是呆愣愣地瞪着前一刻哈比人清秀的脸庞还存在的地方。

 

索林还没工夫想明白比尔博的消失就被踢了一下小腿。踢得很漂亮，说实话；这一脚踢得让索林疼得哇哇叫弯下腰揉着被踢到的地方。这时他后颈被拍了一下，比那一脚轻得多，但就像前一脚一样是某个隐形的小恶魔干的。

 

“讨厌的矮人，”索林听见比尔博说，哈比人温暖的气息喷到他脸颊上。

 

直到那时索林才发现屋里依然有两个影子。哈比人重新出现在几步以外，更靠近门口。索林眨着眼。

 

“怎么……”国王道，感觉晕倒最终就要发生了。是说，他这边。

 

“ _以后说，_ ”比尔博草草回答，语气要求、并且取得了完全的服从。索林静静地站着——比他之前被困在麻袋里*的那一次还要尴尬。(译注：即食人妖事件时)或者是蜘蛛网那回。或者地牢里。木桶里。该死的他自己山里。 _老天啊_ ，整场远征索林基本上就一直被困嘛——他现在想起来巴金斯老爷可能也挖了某个陷阱。

 

“第一，”比尔博道，朝索林再次晃了晃戒指然后放回兜里，“这不是一枚订婚戒指。我会去讨论的。和甘道夫。”

 

“你打算和甘道夫结婚？”索林爆发了，瑟缩于他的飞贼要——哦老天，这就是为何甘道夫看起来总是那么洋洋得意？索林要去把那巫师的帽子碾成粉末。

 

“这。不。是。一。枚。订。婚。戒。指，”比尔博重复，模样看起来十分接近于要做出与他曾曾舅父班德布拉斯·图克一样的成就去潇洒地打掉某人的脑袋（译注：第一部影片开头甘道夫回忆比尔博某位先祖像打高尔夫一样打飞半兽人的头）。他深吸一口气又继续道：“第二，你胆敢亲我？”比尔博现在语调不稳了。索林可以举出起码一打理由来证明他有胆再亲一次比尔博，不过某种罕见的求生本能让他保持沉默。“第三，”比尔博道，“我不会让你为我忍耐 _任何事_ ，因为我没打算和你结婚。”

 

“可是……”

 

“我 _没有_ 。你误会了：我没有理由和你结婚，索林，”比尔博总结道，注视着自己的双脚仿佛它们突然成了全中土最令人惊异的东西。非常古怪，考虑到巴金斯老爷一辈子都长着这双脚。

 

索林张开嘴又合上。自从他返回伊鲁勃当上山下国王后他从未想到自己会感觉如此绝望困苦。不过他也从未料到自己的幸福会维系于一个哈比人身上。

 

索林呻吟了一下，明白自己搞砸了。像国王般威武地搞砸了。

 

索林对自己怒不可遏，他走向房门。但他发现比尔博在那儿，挡住他的去路还有他的心。

 

“你晓得，我之前打算要离开，”比尔博小心翼翼地说。“我喜欢这儿，可我过去以为你我之间的事永远都不会变得……”他皱起眉，随后轻笑着摇摇头。“没关系了。那是个愚蠢的想法。但我绝不会要你出于感激和我结婚。”

 

索林凑近哈比人，以完全不在乎个人空间的距离观察对方。比尔博后退一步撞上了门板，双眼扑闪着紧张地看着索林。与此同时，矮人的头脑重播着巴金斯老爷的话并且缓慢地接收哈比人身体显露的微小迹象——诸如比尔博咬住下唇或是重心左右摇晃，以及他的目光是如何微微失焦。

 

然后事情发生了。

 

全知全能的马哈儿赐予他的孩子片刻的清明：索恩之子、索尔之孙、正牌的山下国王及都灵后裔索林·橡木盾，领悟了比尔博·巴金斯那番话里的暗示。

 

这可能类似于那个神佑的时刻，当伊露维塔朝奥力马哈儿创造的矮人七父微笑，然后给予他们灵魂；确实非常相似，因为，如同矮人七父一样，索林恐怕某下重击也会落到他头上——说实话，要是比尔博这么做他不会怪他。实际上，当菲力和奇力向比尔博询问他对他们舅舅舌头长度的看法后—— _那样卫生么？_ ——索林没有责怪比尔博给他的一巴掌。总之这次索林没有浪费机会或马哈尔的礼物：他用了接下来两个月又十二天的时间说服哈比人相信自己的确有意更好地了解他。

 

十个月又二十八天后，经过一大堆争吵以及 _一点也不恼人而且实际上很爽的_ 事情（索林努力想对这些事情计数，但每次比尔博嘴唇移动到他腰部以下后便忘了数目），他们总算在中土史上被称为索林·橡木盾最荣耀日成婚。

 

比尔博甚至劝服了他烦人的未来夫婿 _不，索林。一枚简单的银戒指对我来说就好了，就我的哈比人个性而言绝对可以接受。顺便一提我们都已经同意把遵循哈比人习俗的问题抛开：哈比人不和矮人结婚，更别提矮人国王了。但没错，我会和你结婚。不，我不要钻石。我不在乎它样子可不可爱。你什么时候开始用_ 可爱 _这个词了？哦，拍马屁帮不到你——好吧，或许会帮你更靠近我的裤子。不，一小块翡翠也不行。像你眼睛一样的蓝宝石？别犯傻，我亲爱的。我完全清楚你眼睛什么颜色，不需要一颗石头提醒。好了别撅嘴了。我叫它们宝石总行了吧？你要送给我但我拒绝的珍贵宝石。不要红宝石、紫水晶、玛瑙。这是我的最后通牒而你最好听进去，索林·橡木盾。我不会全身挂满珠宝在伊鲁博走来走去。给我一些黄铜纽扣我就会是最幸福的哈比人了。索林，你在听么？哦我的老天，你没在思考怎样往我的铜扣里嵌啥贵得要命的宝石吧？_


End file.
